plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts/Costumes
:For other uses, see Costumes. This is the gallery of unused costumes in Plants vs. Zombies 2. General gallery SunflowerUnusedCostume1.png|Sunflower (top hat with pink ribbon) SunflowerUnusedCostume4.png|Sunflower (white lined sunglasses) PeashooterUnusedCostume1.png|Peashooter (top hat) PeashooterUnusedCostume4.png|Peashooter (leprechaun hat) Wall-nutUnusedCostume1.png|Wall-nut (mini tuxedo) Wall-nutUnusedCostume2.png|Wall-nut (green bow tie) Wall-nutValenbrainzCostume.png|Wall-nut (pink tie and collar) PotatoMineUnusedCostume2.png|Potato Mine (small top hat and monocle) BloomerangUnusedCostume1.png|Bloomerang (green beanie) Cabbage-pultUnusedCostume2.png|Cabbage-pult (top hat and bow tie) IcebergLettuceUnusedCostume1.png|Iceberg Lettuce (Peashooter earmuffs) IcebergLettuceUnusedCostume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce (top hat and monocle) IcebergLettuceValenbrainzCostume.png|Iceberg Lettuce (pink heart earmuffs) GraveBusterUnusedCostume1.png|Grave Buster (sombrero) GraveBusterUnusedCostume2.png|Grave Buster (giant top hat with white ribbon) TwinSunflowerUnusedCostume1.png|Twin Sunflower (white lined sunglasses) TwinSunflowerUnusedCostume3.png|Twin Sunflower (top hats with pink ribbon) BonkChoyUnusedCostume1.png|Bonk Choy (boxing belt) BonkChoyUnusedCostume3.png|Bonk Choy (mini tuxedo) BonkChoyValenbrainzCostume.png|Bonk Choy (pink nurse's outfit) RepeaterValenbrainzCostume.png|Repeater (pink heart arrow headband) SnowPeaUnusedCostume1.png|Snow Pea (big top hat) SnapdragonUnusedCostume2.png|Snapdragon (stovepipe hat) PowerLilyUnusedCostume1.png|Power Lily (silver glasses) PowerLilyUnusedCostume2.png|Power Lily (monocle) SpikeweedUnusedCostume3.png|Spikeweed (monocle) CoconutCannonUnusedCostume1.png|Coconut Cannon (pith helmet) CoconutCannonUnusedCostume2.png|Coconut Cannon (stovepipe hat) CherryBombUnusedCostume2.png|Cherry Bomb (top hats and monocles) SpringBeanUnusedCostume2.png|Spring Bean (top hat with pink ribbon) SpikerockUnusedCostume2.png|Spikerock (monocle) ThreepeaterUnusedCostume2.png|Threepeater (top hats) SquashUnusedCostume2.png|Squash (small top hat) ChiliBeanUnusedCostume1.png|Chili Bean (yellow apron) ChiliBeanUnusedCostume2.png|Chili Bean (mini tuxedo) TorchwoodUnusedCostume2.png|Torchwood (monocle and bow tie) LightningReedUnusedCostume2.png|Lightning Reed (stovepipe hat) Tall-nutUnusedCostume1.png|Tall-nut (brown horseshoe mustache and goatee) Tall-nutUnusedCostume2.png|Tall-nut (glasses and full beard) Tall-nutUnusedCostume3.png|Tall-nut (English mustache and mini tuxedo) Melon-pultUnusedCostume1.png|Melon-pult (stovepipe hat) MarigoldUnusedCostume1.png|Marigold (green petals) MarigoldUnusedCostume2.png|Marigold (yellow petals) MarigoldUnusedCostume3.png|Marigold (purple petals) MarigoldUnusedCostume4.png|Marigold (red petals) MarigoldUnusedCostume5.png|Marigold (orange petals) MarigoldUnusedCostume6.png|Marigold (top hat with pink ribbon) MarigoldUnusedCostume7.png|Marigold (indigo petals) BlueMarigoldPvZ2.png|Marigold (blue petals) LaserBeanUnusedCostume1.png|Laser Bean (gold chain) LaserBeanUnusedCostume2.png|Laser Bean (stovepipe hat and mini tuxedo) BloverUnusedCostume1.png|Blover (pink lensless glasses) BloverUnusedCostume2.png|Blover (top hat with pink ribbon) CitronUnusedCostume1.png|Citron (small multicolored propeller beanie) E.M.PeachUnusedCostume1.png|E.M.Peach (scar and bolts of Frankenstein's monster) E.M.PeachUnusedCostume2.png|E.M.Peach (bow tie) Infi-nutUnusedCostume2.png|Infi-nut (upside-down top hat) MagnifyingGrassUnusedCostume1.png|Magnifying Grass (blue bow with red middle) MagnifyingGrassUnusedCostume2.png|Magnifying Grass (top hat with pink ribbon) TileTurnipUnusedCostume1.png|Tile Turnip (ushanka) TileTurnipUnusedCostume2.png|Tile Turnip (top hat with pink ribbon) Pepper-pult2 Costume1.png|Pepper-pult (hachimaki headband) ChardGuardCostume2.PNG|Chard Guard (spiked collar) StunionCostume2.png|Stunion (headset) RotobagaCostume.png|Rotobaga (binoculars) Dandelion2 Costume1.png|Dandelion (orange beard) DandelionCostume2.PNG|Dandelion (small horns) Used in the Chinese version SunflowerUnusedCostume2.png|Sunflower (red sunglasses) PeashooterUnusedCostume3.png|Peashooter (crown) Wall-nutUnusedCostume3.png|Wall-nut (red bow tie) BloomerangUnusedCostume2.png|Bloomerang (top hat with white ribbon) RepeaterUnusedCostume1.png|Repeater (top hat) SpikeweedUnusedCostume2.png|Spikeweed (crazy eyes glasses) SpringBeanUnusedCostume1.png|Spring Bean (pink tutu with attached bodice) ThreepeaterUnusedCostume1.png|Threepeater (yellow and purple-striped party hats) SpikerockUnusedCostume1.png|Spikerock (future sunglasses) SquashUnusedCostume1.png|Squash (pink headband) SplitPeaUnusedCostume2.png|Split Pea (orange and blue top hats) TorchwoodUnusedCostume1.png|Torchwood (pink star glasses) Melon-pultUnusedCostume2.png|Melon-pult (red cap) WinterMelonUnusedCostume1.png|Winter Melon (green trapper hat) CitronUnusedCostume2.png|Citron (juice box with a straw in it) StarfruitUnusedCostume1.png|Starfruit (antennae headband) Ghost Pepper Costume.png|Ghost Pepper (purple bow) Pepper-pultValenbrainzCostume.png|Pepper-pult (pink heart headband) Seen in a trailer SunflowerValenbrainzCostume.png|Sunflower (pink heart glasses) PeashooterValenbrainzCostume.png|Peashooter (pink antennae headband with hearts) $ Tall-nutValenbrainzCostume.png|Tall-nut (pink bandana with hearts) Infi-nutUnusedCostume1.png|Infi-nut (toaster) Seen in All Stars :See Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. SunflowerUnusedCostume3.png|Sunflower (dark blue sunglasses) PeashooterUnusedCostume2.png|Peashooter (baseball cap) Wall-nutUnusedCostume4.png|Wall-nut (blue bow tie) TwinSunflowerUnusedCostume2.png|Twin Sunflower (red sunglasses) SpikeweedUnusedCostume1.png|Spikeweed (anaglyph 3D glasses) Endless Zone Cards MagGrass EZ Card Unused.png|Magnifying Grass (Top Hat) Potato Mine Unused Costume EZ Card.png|Potato Mine (Hat and Monacle) Videos SunflowerUnusedCostume3.png|Sunflower (dark blue sunglasses)|thumb|none|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:SunflowerUnusedC PeashooterUnusedCostume2.png|Peashooter (baseball cap)|thumb|none|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:PeashooterUnusedC Wall-nutUnusedCostume4.png|Wall-nut (blue bow tie)|thumb|none|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wall-nutUnusedC TwinSunflowerUnusedCostume2.png|Twin Sunflower (red sunglasses)|thumb|none|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:TwinSunflowerUnusedC SpikeweedUnusedCostume1.png|Spikeweed (anaglyph 3D glasses)|thumb|none|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:SpikeweedUnusedC Plants Vs Zombies 2 It's About Time ALL Plants New COSTUME Big Wave Beach Gameplay|Unused costumes in action Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants Category:Concepts